User blog:Arvin30p/Kumano's next battle plan.
The Admiral is reading on the recommendations from the other Admirals has advised on him pertaining towards to how he is levelling his ship-girls. Hiro: I see, After Haguro, I may have to train a CAV in too. Well, I guess I can call Kumano to do the training after Haguro reach her Kai Ni levels. Then, The door opened and Kumano enters the room. Kumano: You called? Hiro: I was going to... But anyways, It's too perfect... Anyways, I have a proposal to tell you. Kumano: Really, But I know it already... It's a proposal for true marriage... Right? Right!? Hiro: Umm, who told you that? Kumano: It's Maikaze-chan! She told me that he will tell me a big news when I enter the office. But, I know that already. Hiro: Wait, Are you taking this in the wrong direction? That girl. She is messing with me. I just missed a day of her dance practice and she is making a big mess out of it. What a difficult girl. Kumano: really? But why was she messing with you? I mean she is just a newcomer right? Hiro: Well, to tell you the truth... She confessed to me a few days ago... But I turned her down. Kumano: Wait, why I didn't know that? Hiro: Sazanami Handled all the information control few people who knew are Sazanami, Samidare, Musashi (saws the past) and Kiso who just happened to be there too And Samidare handled everything about her. Honestly, I don't know what happened to Samidare and Maikaze after that affair. Kumano: So it means, You are not confessing... You are not doing a marriage proposal? Hiro: Yeah... Sorry for letting have your hopes too high. But, Kumano don't be too gullible. You are taken advantaged by Maikaze by that alone. Kumano: I'll take that in mind. By the way, why did you called me for? Hiro: I am planning in levelling you after Haguro reached her Kai Ni Levels... I got that as a recommendation from some admirals. Don't worry. I'll watch you grow. Kumano: really!? Please watch over me from now on! Hiro: Yes, I'll do that. Kumano: I see. So, when will you propose? Hiro: I rather leave that untouched for now. Kumano: I see... Well then... Maikaze entered the room. Maikaze: Admiral!~ I came here to get you!~ I got permission from Samidare-chan!~ So you can't escape this time!~ As penalty for not coming a day ago... You'll be my dance partner. Teehee!~ Admiral, Let's dance! Hiro: Okay, okay. Kumano, I'll go now. Would you like to come with us? Kumano: No Hiro-sama. I'll stay here for a bit. I'll locked the door when I left the office. Hiro: Okay. Here are the keys to the office. The Admiral Hand over the keys to Kumano Kumano: Thanks, I'll be returning these in the morning. Hiro: Okay. and the Admiral left with Maikaze and went towards to the Dance room. _________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, At the Admiral's office. Kumano: I'll be able to win his heart as my levels are going to rise too. Hiro-sama, I want to monopolize you now and be yours forever! But, I need to get all those opposition out of my way. Sazanami is winning the Admiral, Samidare is on the attack too. Kino-nee(Kinugasa) is getting closer to him on some occcasions. And Isonami-chan seemed to be plotting something. I can't get left behind this time! Ufufufufu! Looks like I am beoming a 'yandere' too! Hiro entered the office. Hiro: Kumano! Can I have the shoes that are in the drawer? Kumano '''(shocked): eh!? Well, I'll get them soon! '''Hiro: You can take your time. By the way... I felt something awry around here. It's the same Vibes I get from Samidare and Sazanami whenever they saw me getting a bit closer to a ship-girl. Kumano: It's just your imagination. yes, Imagination! Hiro: Well, Thanks for the shoes though... I'll go now. Kumano: Okay! And the Admiral left Kumano at the office again. A few minutes after, Kumano left the office and locked the door of the office. Then she went to the dancing room to watch Maikaze and Hiro's dance number. She was captivated by how graceful Maikaze dance to the rhythm of the dance. While, the Admiral is just too stiff in dancing. Deep in Kumano's mind, She wanted to see herself dancing with the admiral too. Then, The Admiral saw her and let her come in and joined with the dance lesson. That night, The three danced the night away... ''-end.'' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature